


Loving Melony's Fat Gigantamax MILF Melons

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, BBW, Breast Fucking, Breast Worship, F/M, Groping, Inverted Nipples, Large Breasts, MILFs, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Victor has made his way to the Galar League Finals, and is about to take the field when he runs into Melony. Having fallen in love with her (breasts) since they met in Circhester, he's surprised when Melony happily pulls out her fat tits and lets him have his way with her. Commission.
Relationships: Masaru | Victor/Melon | Melony
Kudos: 34





	Loving Melony's Fat Gigantamax MILF Melons

After a long journey, Victor had made his way to the Galar League Champion Cup. It felt like a long time ago that he had set out from Postwick with Scorbunny by his side, traveling across the country and encountering Pokemon both far larger and far more powerful than he had ever expected to encounter. While his first encounter with Sonia had awakened something in him, an awakening of puberty and a blooming sexuality, it was when he got to Circhester that he encountered her.

Melony, the Ice-type Gym Leader in the Galar League. She was older than his mum, and old enough to be his aunt. But none of his aunts looked like that. It had taken him a few tries with Cinderace to clear her gym, not because the battle was particularly difficult - he had a type advantage. It was because he couldn’t stop focusing on her amazing body. He wasn’t sure how to process this crush on a woman who was several decades his senior, but that body was far too alluring. It was unlikely he’d get the chance to see her outside the battlefield. That was usually how it went with these things.

He made his way to Wyndon Stadium in time for the Galar League finals, still thinking about when he had gotten the Ice Badge. That was the closest he’d ever been to Melony, and he wished it could have lasted longer. Her sweater covered much of her body, but the curves on it indicated that she had a figure that was beyond voluptuous. He wanted to see what she looked like underneath it. The thought of it had given him many nights where he would wank himself to sleep, wondering if he would ever get a chance to to touch those amazing breasts.

While wandering around Wyndon Stadium, he found an old magazine in the back of his locker. The Trainer Card he had gotten said that Melony had been a Gym Leader since she was in her 20s. This magazine had a photo spread from that area. Victor opened it up, and saw that it was more risque than he was expecting. A younger Melony was lying down, covering up her breasts with her hands and using her other arm to hide her crotch. According to the interview and the stats, her breasts were an O cup. She was slightly heavyset, with a noticeable pudge on her belly to support those massive tits. He quickly closed the magazine despite his growing erection, wondering who had left it in his locker. Before long, he was going to be called to the battlefield for the championships.

As he backed up, thinking nobody else was in the lockers, his arm slipped into something soft and fluffy. Not only from the woolen material, but a different kind of fleshy softness. He turned around and saw that it was Melony herself. She had come all the way to Wyndon, as she had been chosen as one of the Gym Leaders to make up the final cup. Now, here she was, standing behind him, with his arm buried in her breasts. She looked younger than her age, but her body was distinctly mature.

“You’re that young man with the Cinderace,” she said. “What a pleasure meeting you here. What’s your name?”

“Victor, Miss Melony,” he said.

“You were looking at one of my old magazine spreads from when I started. I like to keep it around at the Circhester Stadium for old times’ sake, but if you want to read the interview, go ahead. I’m not as young and perky anymore, but my tits have only gotten fatter since then. Becoming a mother and getting pregnant really changed my body,” she said.

“For the better, I think. You’re beautiful,” said Victor.

“Oh, an old lady like me? Are you really that fascinated with my breasts?” asked Melony. “I’m not wearing a bra right now.”

“I love them! They’re the biggest, softest pair I’ve seen!” said Victor. “I don’t care how old you are, if you would let me see them... just for a moment. I can’t stop thinking about our Gym Battle.”

“I’m flattered that you would want to do that with me. My boobs are about to pop out of my shirt with how big they are. Might do me some good to let the girls air out in the locker room. It’s just the two of us, after all,” said Melony.

She removed her jacket and set it on the bench. She was wearing a white shirt underneath, and Victor had a clear view of her breasts for the first time. It looked like she was smuggling two Dynamax Poke Balls under there, with her nipples being prominently puffy and visible under her shirt. He thought this was as far as he would go, but he was surprised when Melony lifted her shirt over her head, readjusting her hat, and was standing topless in the Stadium locker room.

“My boobs look bigger than usual today,” said Melony. “I’ve been eating a lot lately, and the fat still goes there.”

Seeing an older woman topless almost overwhelmed Victor’s senses. Her breasts were enormous, slightly drooping and sagging with age, but looking round and soft and plump all the same. He could see the fat moving in her breasts as she looked around the room, her tits shaking about. She had dark red nipples that were puffy and inverted, her tips hidden away in her areolae. After being stuffed in her sweater, the entire curvature of her breasts was covered in a thick layer of smelly, salty sweat. The smell of her cleavage was almost too much for Victor to handle. Melony didn’t even notice that her tits had gotten so sweaty, and she happily smiled as she watched Victor blush bright red.

To support her fat tits, her belly was fairly fat as well. There was a noticeable roundness to her form, her belly hanging over the edge of her thick pants. While her breasts far eclipsed it, Victor loved what he could see of her belly button and her plump stomach. She was voluptuous and amazingly sexy, all of her round, plump body fat emphasizing her feminine features that hadn’t diminished even with age. Melony placed one arm underneath her breasts, raising them up and offering them to the young Trainer in front of her.

“Are you just going to stare at them or are you going to touch me? I love it when you stare at my chest, but I didn’t take my fat titties out just for them to be looked at. It’s been so long since I’ve been with a man regularly. Having a young lad like you playing with my breasts again, I’m getting wet just thinking about it. Don’t be shy, they’re all yours, Victor,” she said.

Victor pushed his hands forward, grabbing onto Melony’s fat tits with his hands. They were way more than a handful for someone of his age, with the space between his fingers and thumbs brushing up against her nipples. He could feel his hands growing slippery from the sticky breast flesh, her warm skin holding his hands close. The soft fat underneath her skin responded to his touch, squashing and moving about when he moved his fingers. He started groping her more roughly, shaking her breasts up and down.

Melony’s breasts started jiggling, building up momentum from Victor’s touch. Her fat tits shaking before his eyes, nipples turning into a blur, was making it harder to tamp down his erection. He didn’t want to get hard in front of an older woman, and a Gym Leader at that, but she was so sexy. As he shook her fat breasts, she looked down with a knowing stare, a sly smile that suggested she was enjoying this.

“You’re really into this. The way you’re looking right into my nipples is turning me on, I’m getting wet. Despite my age, I’m still fertile. Though with a body like this, I don’t think that’s a big surprise,” she said.

Victor moved closer to Melony, taking a deep whiff of the faintly milky, soaking and sweaty scent of her cleavage. Her sweat had soaked into the space between and under her breasts, and being stuck inside a fur coat for hours had made it particularly concentrated, the smell being ripe enough to fill the entire locker room. Mesmerized by her breasts, Victor moved his hands underneath her chest, lifting them up. He was surprised at the sheer heft of her breast fat.

Not only were they as big as Dynamax Pokeballs, they were nearly as heavy. No, these were Gigantamax breasts, the biggest in the entire Galar region! The weight of her fat tits resting on his hands warmed them. He could feel her motherly power surging through his hands and down into his crotch. He pushed her breasts upward, watching them wobble and jiggle in his grip, slapping against his palms. Flecks of sweat flew away from Melony’s breasts, some of it landing on his face. Melony cooed as he played with her tits, delighting in watching them bounce and jiggle from the young boy’s play.

“They’re not easy on my back, but it’s worth it to see men and young boys like yourself enjoying them so much. I love it when people stare at my fat tits. It lets me know that I’m still beautiful,” said Melony. “Tell me, Victor. When’s the last time you played with a pair of jubblies this big?”

“I can’t recall. Maybe my mum?” asked Victor.

“I’ll make you happier with my fat titties than your mum ever did,” said Melony. “Gordy’s been away from home, so I’ve had to play with these myself. Having a young boy licking and sucking them again would make me happy. You can even call me your mum if you like.”

To Melony’s surprise, the first thing he did was lightly smack the side of her fat tit, sending it swaying back and forth. The fat in her breast rippled, shaking like a water balloon as her breast slapped against her other breast with a meaty smacking noise, causing drops of sweat to roll down her chest. The sound was loud and echoed across the empty locker room. Victor was aware of the weight of Melony’s chest, and grabbed both of her breasts again.

He spread her cleavage open, revealing the sweaty center of her chest. Her fat, heavy breasts had gone off to the side, and then Victor slapped them back together against each other. When her breasts made impact with each other, they wobbled and sent her fat rippling. Even her belly shook a little, as her big breasts kept releasing that loud, fleshy sound. Victor’s arms were feeling tired from holding up the weight. It was like he was giving himself a workout just playing with her tits, moving his arms back and forth in repeated motions as her breasts slapped together.

“You’re having a lot of fun with them,” said Melony. “Do you want to lick them, too? They’re so sweaty and giving off such a strong smell.”

Victor planted a kiss on Melony’s breast, just above her nipple. It was the first time he tasted her sweat. It was salty and delicious, mixing with the flavor of her fat breast flesh to create something unbelievably sexy. He took a deep breath from her chest, and kept planting kisses all across her curves, tasting every part of her breast. Some parts were firmer than others, but all of them were filled with soft, squeezable fat. His lips and nose sunk into her breasts as he continued kissing her, delighting in tasting of her tits.

He wasn’t getting nearly enough of her sweat this way. He wanted to taste more of it. He placed his tongue just around Melony’s puffy areola and started licking her chest, taking in a mouthful of sweat. The smell of her breasts filled his nose as her sweat soaked his tongue. The salty flavor made his cock throb when he swallowed it, loving that he was delighting in enjoying such a sexy, fat pair of tits. He licked all over Melony’s breasts, taking in every part of her tit sweat.

Once he had cleaned up the top part of her breast, he moved underneath. When he was making his way down to her underboobs, Melony looked down at him with a sensual glance. Her face was bright red, and she had a coy, lewd expression. One of her hands was making its way down to her crotch. Victor’s licking was getting her wet, and she wanted to touch herself while he played with her breasts. She also wanted to cum, letting him know that their libidos were in sync.

“You really love my titties, don’t you?” asked Melony. “What’s your favorite part about them? Don’t be shy.”

“They’re so big and round, and soft to the touch. Your body fat only makes your breasts even bigger, and I want to keep being beside them even once I become League Champion. When I was battling you, the way your coat hugged against your chest stirred something in me. It was so cold in the arena that your nipples were hard. When I thought about your nipples, I wanted them even more. Your breasts are amazing!” said Victor.

“That brings back memories,” said Melony. “During one of my first Gym Battles, a Scyther used Slash with such powerful force that it stripped me in the middle of the stadium. All those eyes on my fat tits got my nipples hard. I had to run back to the locker room to play with myself. So you can praise my boobs all you want. I love having them stared at, and people telling me they masturbate to them makes me want to masturbate, too. Just because I’m an older woman doesn’t mean I don’t like to think about sex.”

“I want to move to Circhester and be next to you all the time!” said Victor.

“You’re free to visit with the Corviknight any time you want,” said Melony. “When I’m not doing Gym Battles, my home is your home. Hurry along, lad. Get to licking under my breasts. That’s where I’m the sweatiest. You’re going to love it.”

Victor lifted one of Melony’s tits. As her breast moved up from her torso, he saw lines of sticky sweat trailing between her breast and her body. He placed his head underneath her tit and started licking, slurping up the heavily concentrated sweat. The smell was so strong it stung his nose, and the flavor was incredibly salty. Still, he couldn’t stop licking it. This was the most concentrated essence of Melony’s fat boobs, all his for the taking. He licked, making louder and louder slurping noises, until he had cleaned up the underside of Melony’s boob.

He remained there for a while longer. The pleasantly soft, pillowy sensation of her breast resting on his head smothered him with the kind of warmth that had been difficult to find when he was constantly on the road. He stayed there, breathing in the smell of her tits, for a while longer. He then pushed Melony’s breast off his head, and kept licking across her body until he began to gather up the sweat on the underside of her other boob. The intensely concentrated sweat was making him so hard that precum was starting to stain his underpants. It was too much sexual stimulation for a boy like him to handle.

“You really like it in there,” said Melony. “Here. I’m going to give you a Melony special. If you love my tits so much, you can stay between them as long as you want. Just because I specialize in Ice types doesn’t mean I can’t help warm you up.”

Melony bent down to hug him. She was taller than he was, and didn’t have to get down far for her fat breasts to wrap around his face. His nose and mouth were right in her cleavage, where he started licking between her tits. Melony took the sides of her breasts and squeezed them around his cheeks, burying him in her big, soft O-cups. With breast pressure from both sides closing in around him, Victor felt like he had gone to paradise. To be nuzzled in the warmth of a mother’s fat breasts, this was everything he’d dreamed of.

“It looks like you like it in there,” said Melony. “Every boy who earns the Ice Badge says he wants to motorboat me, but you’re the first I’ve given that honor. How’s it feel in my boobies? Is it warm and soft? You can’t even see me in there.”

“It’s incredible. They’re so fat,” said Victor. “The pressure’s really strong.”

Melony kept pressing her breasts against his head while he licked between her cleavage. Melony placed her hands on her hips, and started shaking her fat tits back and forth. Like before, they moved to slap against each other, except now Victor’s head was in the way. The soft, yet forceful weight of her breasts coming against his head was the most pleasant thing. He felt like her breasts could have knocked him down if he wasn’t squarely between them, but the soft fat underneath her tits cushioned him from any serious damage. It was all pleasure.

“I love doing this,” said Melony. “Watching them shake makes me feel young again. You love ‘em now, but when I was first getting started, they were even perkier. So round and squishy that I couldn’t keep the gentlemen away from me. All of them wanted to touch my tits, and a few lucky ones even got to. That’s how I met my husband, after all.”

“You have a husband?” asked Victor.

“He’s doing research over in Kalos these days,” said Melony. “I don’t get to see him much lately, and I’ve gotten so pent up because of it. Just go right home and start playing with myself, especially my fat tits. My nipples are so sensitive I can come from them alone.”

Victor only heard some of that, his ears being covered by Melony’s breasts. The image of her sitting in her bedroom, touching herself and playing with herself and groping and massaging her breasts made him want to play with her nipples, too. He had been avoiding them because he wanted to explore every inch of her fat boobs first, but if he sucked on her nipples, she might actually come. To see a woman’s face when she climaxed would be an unforgettable experience, one he was eager to rush into.

He pulled his face out of Melony’s breasts, and held her left breast in his hand. He bounced the weight of it on his palm, and looked at her puffy, inverted nipple. He’d never seen a nipple like this before, in color nor in shape. Her areolae were fairly large, and covered in tiny bumps that looked like they’d be fun to run his tongue over. He grabbed each of her nipples between his fingers, pinching them and squeezing them. With her nipples firmly in his grip, he began jiggling Melony’s breasts once again.

Her breast flesh wobbled and rippled as he shook, the waves starting at her nipples and spreading through the rest of her fat. The ripples spread down her body, making her chubby belly also start to jiggle. Melony moaned and cooed, loving the electric sensations spreading across her body from her nipples. Having someone else tease them felt so much better than doing it herself. She had dug her fingers into her inverted nipples to pull them out of her areolae, but not knowing where this young man’s fingers were going to go felt so much better.

Victor placed his lips around Melony’s nipple, his entire mouth covering the dark red tip. He ran his tongue across her areola, sucking at the edges to help draw her nipple out from the inside. Having a pointed tip like that to suck on would almost certainly make Melony cum. He tugged and pulled at her breast with his mouth, making her flesh wobble and jiggle as he pushed his face deep into her breast, before going back out again. Melony’s moans were getting louder and lewder, her erotic voice reaching his ears.

“Get my nipple hard,” said Melony. “Pull it out of my tit.”

He dug his tongue into Melony’s crevice, and found the tip of her nipple buried deep within. It was covered in the same kind of sweat that had been in her underboob. He poked at it with his tongue, feeling it reacting to his touch, Melony’s nipple was getting hard, teasing her nipple out of its hiding spot. He kept sucking and tugging, enjoying her moans. Her breasts were at his command, his mouth bringing her closer to cumming. He wanted to see what her boobs looked like when her nipples were hard.

His tongue caught on her tip, and pushed it upward. As her nipple got harder, it revealed itself from deep within her areola, coming out and welcoming itself into Victor’s warm, wet mouth. He felt her nipple on his tongue, loving the hard sensation of it when brushing against him. He sucked and sucked at it, the slurping noises getting louder. Melony was flushed bright red, her hard nipple’s sensations making her head go white and her body go numb. It had been so long since she came.

“My nipple! My nipple! It feels so good!” Melony said. “I love it!”

Her aching breasts were throbbing with pleasure, an orgasm coming on from her nipple alone. Victor slurped and sucked at her breast, loving the way it made the fat in the rest of her tit shake and ripple. He wanted to draw this out for a while longer, to keep hearing those moans coming from an older woman. Melony was absolutely in control of her sexuality, and even when he was sucking at her nipple, it felt like she was guiding him along to bring her to a mind-blowing orgasm.

He gave her bosom one last pull, stretching out the soft fat underneath her breasts. Once he had reached as far as he could go, he opened his mouth and let her breast fall from his lips. Melony’s tit swung back into place, slapping against her body with another loud smacking noise, once again making her fat ripple. Victor looked at her hard nipple, now exposed from within her areola. The dark red tip was standing upright, twitching and covered in the sheen of his own saliva. Melony picked at the tip with her fingers, getting his drool on her fingertips and massaging the buzzing sensation in her hard tip.

“That felt really good. I lightly came from your sucking,” said Melony. “My nipple’s so hard it hurts. You did a great job, Victor. However,” she placed her fingers on her other inverted nipple, opening it up to show the tip buried deep within the soft pillow of her breast. “My other nipple is still soft. You felt how deep it was, when you were digging your tongue around in there. I want to do something special for our Champ to be.”

“What is it?” said Victor, at a loss for words. Melony had already let him do so much with her boobs, he wondered what else was going to happen.

“You’re going to need to take out your cock first. You’re just the right size to fuck my inverted nipple. Only my most special of fans get this treatment. Let me help you with those shorts,” Melony said.

She bent down to her knees, her tits flopping and wobbling as she adjusted herself to get a better view. She pulled on the edge of Victor’s shorts, revealing his underwear. There was a noticeable tent in his boxer-briefs, his young erection stretching out the elastic to its limits. He had been holding it in for a while now, his erection rubbing against the soft, warm fabric of the underwear, that there was a noticeable precum stain right where his cockhead was located. Melony knew this would make it easier for him to slide into her nipple.

Tugging at the edge of the underwear, she lowered it to reveal Victor’s cock. Though he was only starting to go through puberty, Melony could see that his balls had dropped. They were packed tight with hot sperm waiting to be released. His glans was poking out of his foreskin, a youthful pink cockhead sitting atop a sturdy, fairly long cock for his age. The smell of a young boy’s dick hit her nose, and Melony felt like her other nipple would pop out of her tit already.

“You’re well hung, young man,” she said. “There isn’t a Trainer in the entire country who wouldn’t want a chance to ride this cock. Have you done it with anyone else? Bea or Nessa are also rather randy young women.”

“You’re the first. Nessa’s beautiful, but her boobs aren’t nearly as big as yours,” said Victor.

“I’m your first, that makes me so happy. Relying on an experienced woman like myself to teach you about all this means you’ll please so many more in the future. If you don’t want to keep coming back to my place,” said Melony. She grabbed his cock in her hand, stroking it until a little bit more blood flowed through the length, getting it up to a full, hard erection. It throbbed between her fingers.

“Miss Melony, your hand...” said Victor.

“Right, you would rather be in my fat boobs,” said Melony. “Once you slide into my nipple, your cock will be surrounded by all this juicy, plump fat that my tits have gathered. It’ll be better than your hand, better than any sex sleeve you can find.”

Melony licked the drops of precum off the tip, taking the head between her lips for a brief moment. The fresh, salty flavor of his dick made her body start to throb. With one hand, she opened the crevice of her nipple while guiding his dick towards the hole. The glans brushed up against her puffy areola, rubbing it and feeling the texture of his cockhead meet the bumps of her nipple.

His glans slid along the slit of her nipple, before being swallowed up. He gently pushed, moving her nipple back as the rest of his length made its way into her fat breast. He was surrounded on all sides by the soft, warm fat of her boob, enveloping his length and welcoming it into her warmth. These breasts, that had once held warm milk and were now still full of fat, were gladly accepting his dick inside her inverted nipple. Melony let out a seductive coo as his wet cockhead brushed against her tip on the inside.

“Move around all you like,” said Melony. “I can feel your warm cock inside my breast. This might even be better than letting you fuck my pussy.”

“It’s really tight and warm!” said Victor.

“I like hearing that,” said Melony.

Victor placed his hands on the side of Melony’s right breast, and started thrusting his cock back and forth inside her, humping her breast with a reckless passion. Melony’s breast wobbled and jiggled as his cock thrust inside her, making her chest bounce about wildly. The momentum even spread to her other breast, drops of saliva still falling from her hard nipple, and made it shake at the same time.

As he humped her breast, Victor looked down. Melony’s belly was wobbling and shaking just as wildly. Had it not been restrained by her pants, even her fleshy fat ass would have been shaking. Her entire body was soft and pillowy, with so much body fat that it rippled during sex, her entire body showing signs of pleasure as it sofly pressed against Victor’s body. There wasn’t a woman in the world more motherly or more sexy than her, and he wanted to show his love with his cock buried deep in her chest.

“I love how hot and throbbing your cock is!” said Melony. “Pull my nipple out of my areola with your boner! Show me how much you love my tits!”

“I love them more than anything! Your breasts are the best in the country! In the world!” said Victor. “I want to keep my dick buried inside them forever!”

“You know how to make a middle-aged woman happy,” said Melony. “I almost want to have another child, to make my breasts swell up from pregnancy again. The size they are now, they’ve been even bigger when I was pregnant.”

Victor’s cock throbbed hard inside of Melony’s tit. He didn’t just want her to be his new mom. He wanted to make her his wife. Everything about her was causing his libido to go into overdrive, about to cum under the intense pressure of her tit. Melony’s fat breasts jiggled and wobbled, shaking back and forth and slapping into each other. More beads of sweat rolled down her cleavage, falling past her nipples and right into her deep belly button on her fat stomach.

“Melony! I’m going to cum!” said Victor. “I can’t hold on in your baps any longer!”

“I was waiting for this,” said Melony. “Give me your semen!”

Holding onto her tit, Victor thrust as far into her deep inverted nipple as he could go, her fat chest taking the entire length of his young cock inside her. His balls emptied their load into her inverted nipple, causing the small space to overflow and drip cum down the curve of her breast, where it got into her sweaty, smelly underboob and onto her chubby belly. Victor held for as long as he could, staying in Melony until he fell limp. Still dripping its last drops of cum, he pulled out.

Melony’s nipple was now hard, and frosted in a thick layer of cum. Melony thanked Victor. He could see another wet spot on her pants. She had cum again from his dick fucking her nipple, this one even harder than the climax she’d gotten from him sucking on her breasts. Melony planted a kiss on Victor’s cheek, and whispered into his ear.

“Thanks for everything, lad. I haven’t felt this good with my fat breasts in a long time. If we meet again, let’s do it in my bedroom. I want to have a lot more fun with you,” she said.

Melony picked up her clothes and headed towards the locker room showers. Just before she left, she picked up her breast and started sucking her own nipple. She slurped up Victor’s cum, taking as much as she could onto her tongue. She showed it to Victor before swallowing, the thick, gooey sperm traveling down into her belly. His warmth spread through her stomach and the rest of her body, making her pussy start to tingle. She would need to get this out when she was in the shower.

“Young boys’ cum is so thick and creamy,” said Melony. “You came a lot, young man. Were you trying to get my tit pregnant?”

Victor hadn’t been able to masturbate for nearly a week. A week’s worth of spooge had covered Melony’s breast, and was now in her stomach. The thought of that nearly made him hard again, but he had to get ready for his next match in the finals. He had nearly forgotten about them with everything going on with Melony.

Melony’s Gigantamax Lapras made short work of Cinderace. He was going to have to challenge her to a rematch. He wasn’t sure if he’d lost because he was thinking back to the locker room, or because he was staring at Melony’s fat breasts the whole time they were fighting. The Pokemon battle seemed almost secondary. He wanted to have his way with those breasts once again.

Even though he lost this round in the finals, he considered this day a win overall. He had been able to worship the biggest, fattest breasts in the entire country, with a Gym Leader who was so sweet that he couldn’t think of anything else but her. The way those fat tits bounced and moved about would give him many sweet dreams, and motivate him to keep training and become the Champion. Perhaps if he won, he would be able to touch and feel and suck those breasts again.

It was a wonderful form of motivation.


End file.
